ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroic Alliance: Heroes United
Heroic Alliance: Heroes United is an ten-part mini-series aired on Youtube. Plot When Optimus Prime, Spider-Man, Twilight Sparkle, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Ben 10, and Superman find themselves being mysterious transport to a realm where they start to works together as the Heroic Alliance while trying to figure a way of how to get back to their home world. But, they face several challengers in their ways, such as, encountering an young 9-year old shy and quite, yet trouble emotionless boy named Damian Royne, who can't to remember what happen to him and what his truly is, meeting six different rainbow-like colored elemental-powered animals who seemingly has strange and mysterious connection with him, battling bizarre enemies, battling demonic monstrous version of their enemies, based on their worse fears, and facing a villain who seem to have a strange, old, yet dark and shady connection with Damian while also trying to uncover the lost forgotten origins of their dimension. Episodes 01) '"Another World" ' * Plot: After being mysterious teleport to an mysterious realm, Optimus Prime, Twilight Sparkle, Ben 10, Mario, Spider-Man, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kim Possible, Superman, and Danny Phantom start becoming this realm protectors. As this going on, they encounter an shy and quite, yet trouble 9-year old emotionless kid, Damian Royne, who ask their help of helping figure what he truly is and remember his pasts. 02) '"The Orange Dragon" ' * Plot: As the heroes helping Damian of try to remember his pasts after they were saved by the mysterious magnet-powered red monkey, 03) '"Something Very Mysterious" ' * Plot: After being saved by the mysterious orange-skinned living magma dragon, the team set out to find where it is and where it came from. But, they being solving another problem which is trying to solve strange mysterious, like peoples begins to disappears and reappear where they don't remember what happen to them, which cause Damian to remember the same thing, animals doing human stunts, and some peoples doing weird stuffs. In order to solve this crazy and bizarre mystery, the team set out a bait which led them to a very dangerous source of the strangeness. 04) '"Inner Demons" ' * Plot: As the team get help from the mysterious earth-powered mammoth-like creature, 05) '"Who is Damian Royne?" ' * Plot: With a blue-skinned ocean-powered shark saves them, 06) '"The Truth Hurts..." ' * Plot: When the team were shocked to see that Damian was able to transform into any of those six elemental-powered humanoid animals after seeing him transform back from his air-powered purple griffin form, this cause Damian to be very confused and run off. Seeking to find him, they find a book where they learn an very shocking and dark secrets of Damian's pasts. While that, as Damian run off, thinking that he would possibly loose control of himself and go on a monstrous rampage and maybe killing off his friends, he encounter 07) '"Dark Rainbow's Strikes!" ' * Plot: 08) '"The Angelic Rainbow Hero" ' * Plot: 09) '"The Secrets of Colorotopia" ' * Plot: 10) '"The Heroic Alliance" ' * Plot: With Dark Rainbow nearly beginning his plan of inter-dimensional conquest, the heroes Cast * Jackson Robert Scott as Rainbolt/Damian Rayne/Rainbow * Drake Bell as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * George Newbern as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Charles Martinet as Mario * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, * Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson/Ben 10, Feedback, * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Steven Weber as Di'ark Rathbax/Dark Rainbow * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *